


Warmth

by hajiimee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Slow Sex, They love each other, handjob, honestly this is just them having really warm slow sex, i love them, like it's sex but its just the fluffiest gooey sex ever, there might be a smidgen of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajiimee/pseuds/hajiimee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with Iwaizumi was warm.</p>
<p>It wasn’t passionate and wild, but rather like that soft, toasty feeling that accompanied a log fire in winter, or like being wrapped up in your lovers arms, tucked inside their coat, after hours out in the cold. It wasn’t a heat that left you sweating and clawing for some foothold, desperate for some way of being ground – it was a heat that was comfortable, ebbing through your veins in a throbbing burn that had your breath stuttering but your movements remaining slow. It was ridiculously vanilla, a complete contrast to Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s kinky endeavours, but it was them.</p>
<p>And it was amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> :^)

Sex with Iwaizumi was warm.

He was a furnace, his skin hot to the touch and igniting the same heat wherever his hands and mouth roamed. Up Oikawa’s thighs, along his neck, through his fingertips when their hands intertwined. It curled and coiled in his stomach, a bloom of warmth that never seemed to quell, like a fire deep, deep inside of him. But it wasn’t an uncontrollable inferno, like what Oikawa had imagined to accompany Iwaizumi’s strong personality. It wasn’t passionate and wild, but rather like that soft, toasty feeling that accompanied a log fire in winter, or like being wrapped up in your lovers arms, tucked inside their coat, after hours out in the cold. It wasn’t a heat that left you sweating and clawing for some foothold, desperate for some way of being ground – it was a heat that was comfortable, ebbing through your veins in a throbbing burn that had your breath stuttering but your movements remaining slow. It was ridiculously vanilla, a complete contrast to Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s kinky endeavours, but it was _them_ – sensual, paced.

Oikawa’s fingers dragged through Iwaizumi’s hair, breath coming out of his nose in a pleased huff. His nails scratched at his lovers scalp lightly, enough to tease but not nearly enough to hurt, or even sting, his chin tilting back farther as chapped lips pressed a series of chaste kisses up over his jugular, each patch of skin they brushed tingling afterwards.  Oikawa’s lips quirked upwards at the corners, fingers slipping from coarse brown strands and down Iwaizumi’s tan neck instead, feeling the bump of his spine as his fingers walked its path, down, down, down over tight shoulder muscles and protruding shoulder blades. Under his touch, Iwaizumi’s skin prickled in goose bumps, rolling back into the touch just a tad, pressing himself against calloused finger pads. Outside the window, day was beginning to bleed into night, dark blue hues oozing down into purples and sunset oranges which cast a soft glow through their bedroom. It just made everything seem slower, softer – even more so that it already was, and Oikawa’s eyes fluttered open just enough to see, eyelids handing low.

From his position, back pressed against the mattress and Iwaizumi’s knees one between his thighs and one beside, the man’s nose buried in his neck, lips at the junction between shoulder and collarbone, Oikawa could see the full expanse of his boyfriend’s back, right down over where his boxers clung to muscular hips. Every jump and bump of a scar was visible, and Oikawa’s fingers followed his own gaze, feeling the smooth, silky texture of them in slow, delicate traces, before walking the path between. Iwaizumi’s skin was rough where it wasn’t marred, and there were small dots of discoloured skin which didn’t quite meet the quota of freckles, too few in number. Reaching the waistband of Iwaizumi’s boxers, Oikawa stopped his wandering, dragging his fingers back up Iwaizumi’s back on either side of his spine, leaving quick-to-fade red lines with his bitten down finger nails. Iwaizumi’s breath jumped in response, easing out from his lips in jitters.

Oikawa’s hands moved over Iwaizumi’s shoulders and down his chest, before smoothing them back up, his touch gently fluttering over the man’s neck before cupping his cheeks. Against his palms, he could feel the course grain of stubble from where Iwaizumi had neglected to shave that morning, and he smiled as he gently brought the head in his hands up, guiding it away from his neck so that he could slide his lips over his boyfriends, capturing his mouth in a languid kiss. Iwaizumi smiled against his lips, shifting himself so that he had one hand splayed against Oikawa’s waist, just under his t-shirt. He kissed back just as slow, savouring the lingering taste of apricot hiding in recesses of the brunet’s mouth. It didn’t pair well with the spice hanging on Iwaizumi’s tongue from his late dinner, but neither cared, content either way, the burn from their touches outweighing any other senses.

The hand on Oikawa’s waist began to move, slipping up and pushing Oikawa’s t-shirt with it, the callouses and dry, cracking skin of Iwaizumi’s palm and fingers dragging across the brunet’s skin with a pleasant scratch, leaving a faint tickle in its wake. Oikawa pushed his hips and waist up, pressing into the touch, the motion prying a pleased hum from his lips, with drew a throat bound laugh from Iwaizumi, never leaving his mouth, but bubbling against Oikawa’s instead. A sound to be felt, not heard – a sound just for Oikawa. Oikawa smiled into the kiss, and Iwaizumi mirrored his expression, their eyes opening at the same time to meet, before they both dissolved into laughter that was loud to their ears, but quiet to the world.

Iwaizumi’s hand left Oikawa’s side, walking up his stomach instead, head ducking down so that his lips could replace where his fingers abandoned, pressing wet, but chaste kisses up his abdomen from his belly button. With each new plane wandered, Oikawa’s shirt rose more, until it was bunched around his armpits uncomfortably. Iwaizumi pulled back, sitting up slightly to allow Oikawa to do the same, hands reaching over his shoulders to the back of his shirt so that he could tug it over his head. He tossed it to the side, flopping back down onto his back. Iwaizumi didn’t move.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he breathed. Oikawa swallowed, smile soft on his face as he reached out, fingers hooking in the waistband of his boyfriend’s boxers, tugging on them slightly. Iwaizumi’s look softened, eyes warm, and cheeks flushed from the heat of the room. If Oikawa’s breath wasn’t caught in his throat, heart squeezing tight with his affections, he would have echoed the words back to his partner. Would have told him that he, too, was beautiful, even if it wasn’t in the same way. Even if it was in a way that a lot of people refused to acknowledge.

Like in the way that his eyebrows were wiry and thick on his face, aiming at the bridge of his nose and giving him a permanent frown, even when he smiled – like one of those puppies with their angry brows, managing to look adorable even with the downwards pull. Or in the way that his lips were chapped and cracked from how his bit them when he focused, chewing on the skin, a habit that told so much with so little. Or in the way that the scars littering his skin each told a different story – no glorious wars, or epic battles, but from the time they gave each other chicken pox when they were three, and tripping down a hill when he was five, and trying to reach a ball when he was twelve, and passing out and hitting his head at a blood test when he was sixteen. His life, written across his skin in permanent little welts.

Iwaizumi Hajime was gorgeous, with his tan lines, his thick, stiff hair, his bruised knees, his cracking, calloused hands, his crooked nose from a break long ago, and his _everything_. Oikawa’s hands lifted, mouth slightly agape in awe as he ran through every minute detail he’d memorised about his boyfriend throughout the years, fingers tracing along a square jaw, and then down Iwaizumi’s neck, stopping at his collarbones. Iwaizumi merely raised an eyebrow, smirk curling across his lips, before he reached out a flicked Oikawa’s forehead, jolting him out of his reverie.

“I’m not giving you anymore compliments, so there’s no use in waiting for them. I can’t have your ego blowing up any more than usual.” There was no bite to the words, and to end them he ducked his head to kiss between Oikawa’s eyebrows where there was a slight red mark. Oikawa closed his eyes, tilting his head up to kiss under Iwaizumi’s jaw, peppering the skin there before his wish was granted, and Iwaizumi moved to kiss him properly, and with slightly more eagerness than before, their own, personal lulled version of passion making its appearance. The knee that was between Oikawa’s legs moved, thigh slightly pressing against the man’s crotch, and prying a slightly needy whine from his lips. He curled his fingers against Iwaizumi’s chest, kissing him a bit more insistently, and lips parting to deepen it more, more, more.

Iwaizumi pressed his thigh into Oikawa’s crotch again, and Oikawa rolled his hips back, not needing any overt foreplay or teasing to get him half-hard. He just needed the anticipation – the knowledge of what was to come, and the gentle caresses that acted as a prequel. Iwaizumi smiled, pulling back for a moment to nudge his nose against Oikawa’s, before kissing him once, twice, thrice, each one barely a second long. Oikawa ground himself down against Iwaizumi’s thigh again, breathing out heavily, a smile of his own playing on his face. Once again, Oikawa tipped his head back, enough for Iwaizumi to begin to drag his lips down his jaw, and his neck, biting lightly at his jugular before sucking on the skin. Oikawa’s eyes fluttered, and he wound his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, fingers threading through the hair at the back of his head and twining it into his grip.

They were still wearing their boxers, Oikawa’s briefs getting tighter with each roll of his hips, each press of his crotch against the taut muscle of Iwaizumi’s thighs. Marks began to blossom on his neck, Iwaizumi’s hands fluttering down his sides, skirting over his skin, tickling just enough that Oikawa bucked up, but not enough to evoke convulsions or laughter. One hand slipped from its path, pressing down on Oikawa’s stomach to keep him on the bed, accompanying it with a smattering of kisses up his neck, and a nip just under his chin. His other hand continued downwards, fingers slipping beneath the waistband of Oikawa’s boxers and easing them down at the hip. The first joined soon after, and he began to wiggle the underwear from Oikawa’s, said man shimmying a bit himself to help aid in their removal. Iwaizumi once again sat up, removing his knee from between Oikawa’s legs so that he could fully pull his underwear off, dropping it away with the rest of their clothes, and leaving the brunet below bare.

The flush on his cheeks wasn’t from embarrassment – never from embarrassment. They were too comfortable with each other for that, their bodies maps that they’d travelled relentlessly, every day of their lives for as long as they had lived. Iwaizumi’s eyes roamed Oikawa’s body, and Oikawa merely watched as he did so, watching the soft touch of lust in his eyes, and the parting of his lips, barely grown pants causing his chest to move at a quicker than normal pace. The hand that had been on Oikawa’s stomach moved to where a plastic bottle was resting by the top of Oikawa’s thigh, popping the cap with his thumb and slicking one hand with it, every movement slow, no rush. They had all the time in the world, and they’d take it as they wanted. Oikawa’s breath hitched, firm fingers wrapping around him at the back, the lube coating them not as warm as the skin beneath. Iwaizumi watched him as he moved his hand up to the tip, tip of his thumb brushing the slit of Oikawa’s erection before, slipping back down again in one fluid motion, causing Oikawa’s head to lull back against the sheets, eyes fluttering, and breathing heavy with his attempts to keep it even.

Iwaizumi’s lips were on his chest in a second, making their way steadily up to Oikawa’s neck once more before latching on, teeth grazing just above his collarbone before his sucked, thumb once again brushing the head of his cock at the exact same moment. Oikawa’s hips jumped, and his hands moved to Iwaizumi’s shoulders, what’s left of his nails digging into the tan skin, unable to leave any marks in their bitten down state, but able to latch on nonetheless. Iwaizumi continued with his kisses, sparing a few more hickeys on his way to Oikawa’s mouth. He dragged the brunet’s lip between his teeth, before kissing him slowly, deeply, Oikawa’s lips quivering slightly against his as Iwaizumi’s hand continued to move in careful, long strokes.

“Hajime–” He breathed, words losing themselves in another kiss, before Iwaizumi pulled back to kiss his nose instead, smile just a hint.

“I love you.” He finished for Oikawa, and Oikawa bit his lip as a smile of his own spread upwards. He pressed another chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s mouth, before his fingers reached down to wrap around Iwaizumi’s wrist, easing him away from his cock and down instead. Iwaizumi’s laugh was merely a puff of air through his nose, no more words needed. His fingers did as instructed, one easing it’s way inside of Oikawa, pressing through the tight muscle and causing the brunet to gasp shortly, toes curling against the sheets and hand immediately moving to Iwaizumi’s hair, finding something to grip onto. Iwaizumi dotted kisses along Oikawa’s cheeks, gentle touches as he eased his finger in and out slowly, and as carefully as he could. He paid close attention to Oikawa’s facial features, and his body language, waiting for his toes to uncurl, and for the slight creases on his forehead to ease out before he added a second finger, repeating the cycle for the third. He breathed out, breath ghosting his lover’s cheek, and crooked nose pressed against his cheek bone.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” He whispered, and Oikawa nodded, the action short and jerky, in affirmation. Iwaizumi grinned widely, nipping at Oikawa’s ear before slipping his fingers from him and moving back, pulling his own briefs off, well aware of the lidded brown eyes watching as he did so. He used the underwear to wipe the lubricant from his hand so that he could open the condom by Oikawa’s side, rolling it onto his dick before throwing the wrapping and his briefs away and grabbing the bottle from before once again. He smiled at Oikawa, giving him a reassuring wink that wasn’t needed at this point in relationship, but had become a familiar tradition, before he slathered himself in the lube.

When he lined himself up, he didn’t need to wait for any confirmation before easing himself in, one hand on Oikawa’s hips to steady himself, whilst the other pressed down onto the mattress, gripping the sheets. One of Oikawa’s hands darted to wrap around his wrist, gripping tight, and Iwaizumi smiled up at him, receiving a mirrored expression in return. He pushed in the rest of the way, releasing a shaking breath, everything warm, pressing in on him from all sides in a much welcomed pressure. After a moment of stillness, Oikawa’s hand moved, releasing Iwaizumi’s wrist in order to lace his fingers with Iwaizumi’s instead, slightly rough palm pressed against the crack back of Iwaizumi’s hand.

Iwaizumi moved.

He rolled his hips back, almost completely pulling out, before slowly rocking forwards. Oikawa let out a slow breath, hips rising off the bed to meet the reinsertion. Iwaizumi closed his eyes, gripping Oikawa’s hip slightly as he set up a rhythm of deep, slow thrusts, fully sheathing himself each time. There was no slap of skin, and no shallow, quick movements, everything lazy – sensuous, how they’d learned they liked it, the rough and heavy always paling in comparison. Oikawa’s grip on Iwaizumi’s hand tightened, breathing quick, and body flushed, chest rising and falling in stuttered breaths that matched Iwaizumi’s own. His other arm moved to drape over his eyes, teeth digging into his bottom lip and he tried to rock his hips back into Iwaizumi’s thrusts. Iwaizumi’s breathing was heavy, and loud, and he squeezed his eyes closed, mouth open with each breath, and shoulders tight.

He moved his hand from hip to thigh, easing Oikawa down and closer, pressing deeper inside of him and switching angle, still keeping the same easy pace. Oikawa made a pleased noise in response, stretching, chest laid bare on the mattress, head turning to the side. Iwaizumi opened his eyes for a moment to look at his boyfriend, expression fond before he gripped Oikawa’s thigh tighter, and sped up by a tad. The rhythm was still slow, only increasing by a fraction to become steady, and Oikawa keened, swallowing thickly. They’d been building up to this – not with sexual tension, or smouldering gazes, but with lingering touches, and temple kisses, and soft shapes drawn onto stomachs under shirts. Iwaizumi could feel the muscles in Oikawa’s thighs contracting under his palms, and he just thrust a bit harder, squeezed Oikawa’s hand a tad tighter, letting him know that yes, me too, me too.

When Oikawa came, it was with a breathed out ‘Hajime’ and a fluttering of enviously long eyelashes against cheeks.

When Hajime came, it was seconds later, and with a shaky breath and a heaving chest, knees trembling beneath him.

When they opened their eyes, they smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They lay back to chest, Iwaizumi the big spoon, and their legs slotted together. They were still naked, clothes an unnecessary barrier. Oikawa nudged his toes against Iwaizumi’s, and Iwaizumi played with Oikawa’s fingers, one hand on his stomach, drawing undiscernible shapes on his abdomen, causing his stomach to tense slightly at the tickle. Oikawa’s arm was resting against Iwaizumi’s bicep, and the quilt was draped over them, the evening outside having faded into the dark, dark blue of night.

“Do you want to know?” Oikawa said, watching as Iwaizumi laced their fingers together, thumb brushing over the butt of his palm. He was smiling unabashedly, eyes slipping closed as Iwaizumi began to nudge under his jaw with his nose, pressing a gentle kiss over one of the glaring red marks there.

“Know what?” He echoed, voice slightly sluggish, sleepy.

“What I was thinking about. Before.”

Iwaizumi hummed, and Oikawa could feel him grin, teeth pressing against his neck. The fingers on his stomach wandered up, then down, then up, then down – a repetitive motion, comforting, familiar, and warm.

“You mean when you were staring at me like a goldfish?” Oikawa reached round, pinching Iwaizumi’s side and causing him to flinch away, a croaked laugh rumbling from his chest. Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows, but his lips were still quirked up at the corners, too content to manage convincing annoyance.

“Yes, then.” Again, Iwaizumi hummed.

“Alright, I’ll bite – what were you thinking about?”

Oikawa’s smile widened again.

“You.”

Iwaizumi’s grin stretched.

“Me? What about me?”

“About how it’s ironic that you always call me beautiful, when you’re the beautiful one.” His voice was tender, matching the hush of the room around them. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, kissing at Oikawa’s neck in a few chaste pecks.

“I don’t think there’s a rule against us _both_ being beautiful,” He replied. “Why don’t be beautiful together?”

Oikawa paused, before he pressed back against Iwaizumi some more, opening his eyes again and looking down at their hands, beaming at their laced fingers, body warm for an entirely different reason than before, cheeks flushed. His teeth showed through his smile, and he bit his bottom lip.

“I think we already are.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut and im like, just so fucking vanilla im sorry guys please enjoy this pure goo


End file.
